Me and My Brother!
by Onkey.Chanbaek
Summary: CHANBAEK AREA!NC21 /VULGAR WORD/MPREG/HOMOSEKSUAL/Perhatian : Bagi yang merasa POLOS, Harap MENJAUH! LEBIH BAIK MENCEGAH DARIPADA KETAGIHAN!
1. Chapter 1

_**onkey_chanbaek**_

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M || NC21+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Category :**

 **CHANBAEK||Chaptered||Incest||Mature||BoysLove||**

 **MPREG||Younger-Baekhyun-||Older-Chanyeol-||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST :**

 **Park ChanYeol And Byun BaekHyun**

 **EXO Official Couple**  
 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

.

.

 **Desclaimer :**

 **EXO Milik SM. Tapi cerita dan semua isinya MIKIK mengandung unsur Homoseksual.**

 **CHANBAEK saling memiliki.**

.

.

 ** _Summary_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **"Kak Chanyeol"**

 **"Ne, Baekhyunee?"**

 **"Baekhyun... "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ayo Nikah, Kak"**

 **"Baekhyun.. "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kalau Baekhyun cewek, pasti kak Chanyeol gak nikah ama pelacur itu kan?"**

 **PLAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Saranghae, kak Chanyeol"**

 **"Nado Saranghae, Baekhyunee"**


	2. Flasback Menjauh

**_onkey_chanbaek_**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M || NC21+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Category :**

 **CHANBAEK||Chaptered||Incest||Mature||BoysLove||**

 **MPREG||Younger-Baekhyun-||Older-Chanyeol-||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST :**

 **Park ChanYeol And Byun BaekHyun**

 **EXO Official Couple**  
 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

.

.

 **Desclaimer :**

 **EXO Milik SM. Tapi cerita dan semua isinya MILIK saya. Mengandung unsur Homoseksual.**

 **CHANBAEK saling memiliki.**

 **Happy Reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul,Korea Selatan**

 **1\. Flashback**. **Menjauh.**

Pukul sudah menunjukkan angka tujuh, tapi laki-laki mungil berparas cantik itu masih enggan bangun diperpaduannya-tempat tidur-. Mengabaikan segala hal,termasuk ketukan pintu diikuti seseorang memanggil namanya. Bukannya menyahut,yang dia lakukan malah merapatkan selimutnya,mengahalau udara dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Sunyi. Suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Tak berapa lama kemudian suara ketukan dan panggilan itu datang lagi.

Mengganggu.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Baekhyunna! Bukankah hari ini kau ada kelas pagi?,"

Suara berat diluar membuat seseorang yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu melenguh. Menggerutu karena tidur _nyenyaknya_ terganggu. Baekhyun tau _kok_ kalau dia punya jadwal pagi. Maka dari itu dia ingin tidur sebentar saja. Lagipula kelasnya dimulai pukul delapan, jadi Baekhyun masih punya waktu- _agak_ \- banyak untuk bersiap.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu-lagi-menyadarkan Baekhyun untuk segera bangkit dari acara malasnya. Merentang kedua tanganya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu. Hal pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah Seorang lelaki tampan berpakaian rapi, berdiri dengan melipat tangan didada dan menatapnya malas. Membuang nafas lelah dan berkata pada lelaki manis itu," Baek,bukankah sudah Hyung katakan? Jika kau punya kelas pagi,bangunlah sebelum jam tujuh agar Hyung bisa mengantarmu ke kampus."

Bukannya membalas ucapan lelaki yang memanggil dirinya Hyung itu, Baekhyun malah melengos dan berjalan melewati lelaki itu. Menuju satu-satunya dapur tanpa penyekat antara ruang tamu-merangkap ruang tengah- yang hanya dibatasi meja bartender. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam sang Hyung, mengambil air dikeran untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Chanyeol Hyung. Aku tau jadwalku,kau tak perlu mengingatkan. Soal aku bangun terlalu siang, kau jangan khawatir aku takkan terlambat. Lagipula… apa kau pikir aku tak tau cara menaiki bus ? Hah. Yang benar saja. Aku bukan **dia**." membalas dengan sedikit _sakarsme_ dan menekan kata "Dia". Baekhyun tau dia sedikit tidak sopan dengan berbicara seperti itu,dia juga tau Chanyeol Hyung berniat baik ingin mengantarkannya. Tapi kalau mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat Baekhyun kembali _gondok_. Sumpah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin membahas atau mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi Baekhyun hanya ingin kalian tau, bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin benar-benar membuat siapa saja yang ada di posisi Baekhyun kesal. Masalahnya kejadian itu bukan hanya sekali terjadi. Tapi sudah kesekian kalinya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Menggerutu._

 _Itu yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan selama 20 menit. Bagaimana tidak, jarak kampus ke halte bus tempat biasa Baekhyun naik lumayan jauh. Dan Baekhyun harus berjalan kaki untuk kesana. Baekhyun tak punya uang sepersen pun. Uang yang saat ini dia punya hanya cukup untuk naik bus. Tadi pagi dia lupa membawa uang yang sudah di tinggalkan Chanyeol Hyung di meja nakas dekat tv. Dia kesiangan. Dan Baekhyun malas untuk mengingatnya. Yang jelas karena keterlambatannya itu, Baekhyun harus rela nilai matematikanya mendapat merah. Brengsek._

 _Dan juga tidak ada tumpangan. Karena beberapa temannya yang menawarkan Baekhyun tumpangan-yang Baekhyun tolak- telah pulang. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang menawarkan Baekhyun dengan sedikit-banyak-paksaan dia tolak. Membuat lelaki yang manisnya sebelas duabelas dengan Baekhyun itu mengomel. Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sahabat yang kejam. Bahkan sampai menyumpahi agar Chanyeol Hyung tak jadi menjemputnya. Biar dia jalan kaki ke halte bus yang jauhnya puluhan kilometer. Gak sejauh itu kok. Sahabatnya ajah yang terlalu lebay._

" _Chanyeol Hyung tidak akan menjemputmu Baekki. Kuyakin! Karena apa? Dia lebih memilih_ ** _kekasihnya_** _daripada dirimu. Huh. Lihat saja nanti. Dan ingat!ketika itu terjadi jangan menghubungiku! Karna aku akan pergi shopping denga Kyunha Nuna."_

 _Perkataan Kyungsoo terniang kembali dipikiran Baekhyun. Dan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar-benar terjadi. Buktinya setalah beberapa lama Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sebauh pesan masuk ke ponselnya._

 ** _From : [Chanyeol Hyung]_**

 ** _[Baekki..Maaf hari ini Hyung tak bisa menjemputmu.]_**

Sudah! _Hanya itu saja isi pesannya. Gak lebih. Membuat Baekhyun langsung marah._

 _Dia kesal. Kenapa Chanyeol Hyung seperti itu lagi. Kalian harus tau ini bukan yang pertama. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Chanyeol Hyung seperti ini,dan selalu mengirim dengan pesan yang sama. Dan bodohnya Baekhyun dia akan tetap percaya. Lalu pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan sesak. Dia marah. Sumpah serapah sudah ada diujung lidahnya, tapi dia tahan. Dia tidak mau para mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang melihatnya menggerutu tak jelas dengan handphonenya. Dengan menahan sakit, Baekhyun segera bangkit. Membersihakan sedikit debu yang menempel dicelana belakangnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang utama kampus._

 _Rasa yang sialan._

 _Dan disinilah Baekhyun. Menunggu bus._

 _Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Chanyeol Hyung seperti itu lagi? Semenjak Chanyeol Hyung mengenal wanita itu,Chanyeol Hyung berubah. Dulu Baekhyun adalah kepentingan utama seorang Park Chanyeol. Apapun itu, mau pekerjaan ataupun meeting dengan klien penting, tetap saja Bekhyun yang akan jadi kepentingan Chanyeol Hyung. Tapi itu dulu . Sekarang ada seorang wanita yang menggeser posisi Baekhyun. Wanita yang bukan hanya menepati posisi utama itu. Tapi juga telah menepati hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun lupa nama wanita itu. Beneran. Tapi kalau Baekhgun tidak salah dengar Chanyeol Hyung memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baby Seul. Hah. Nama apa itu? Apa itu sejenis produk bayi_?

 _Status : **-Kekasih-**_

 _Iya. Wanita itu adalah kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol. Dimana Chanyeol Hyung mengatakan bahwa dia cinta pertamanya di SMA. Mereka sudah lama tak pernah berjumpa dan lost contact, dan bla bla bla. Baehkyun lupa. Pokoknya Chanyeol Hyung cerita panjang kali lebar dan hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan dehemaan atau anggukan._

 _Sampai saat ini Bakhyun mempertanyakan, ada diposisi berapa Baekhyun di hidup Chanyeol Hyung. Apa dia sudah kesekian? Atau..._

 _tak ada sama sekali._

 _Menyedihkan._

 _Seharusnya kamu sadar Baekhyun. Kamu memang adiknya. Tapi bagaimanapun seseorang yang kita cintai, apalagi dia adalah cinta pertama lebih berharga dari apapun. Seperti halnya Chanyeol Hyung. Kamu menepatkan dia posisi teratas di hatimu. Kamu lakukan apapun untuk dia. Dan itu juga yang dilakukan Chanyeol Hyung kepada Wanitanya. Jadi sekarang yang harus kamu lakukan adalah diam dan tetap-_

"Baekhyunna!"

Suara teriakan seseorang menyadarkan Baekhyun. Melihat kesekeliling dan mendapati Chanyeol Hyung sudah siap dengan tas kantornya. Menghela napas dan menaruh gelas di westafel. "Pergilah Hyung. Aku takut kau terlambat. Lagipula…" memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "dia pasti sudah menunggumu. Maaf tadi aku tak bermaksud apapun. Aku hanya lelah." Sembari tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Baek..Hyung tau kau masih belum menerima Seulgi. Tapi dia adalah wanita yang baik." _Itu menurutmu Hyung._

"Dia wanita yang bisa diandalkan. Dia wanita mandiri dan juga menyenangkan, kau tau kan jika Hyung sangat meny-"

"Aku tau Hyung. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali. Sekarang pergilah. Kau akan terlambat jika terus mengoceh." Memotong ucapan Chanyeol Hyung dan mendorongnya menuju pintu utama apartemen mereka. Tapi benar kok apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Chanyeol Hyung sudah mengatakan itu puluhan… atau mungkin ratusan kali, untuk menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun seberapa istimewanya wanita yang dipanggil Seulgi itu. Dan Baekhyun lelah. Benar-benar lelah. Jadi sebelum sesuatu tak diingankan terjadi Baekhyun sesegera mungkin mengusir Chanyeol.

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol pergi, tidak lupa memberikan kata-kata "selamat jalan" serta "hati-hati dijalan" , Baekhyun menutup pintu. Menghela nafas panjang dan menuju sofa ruang tamu-yang merangkap ruang tengah-. Mengistirahkan tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa lelah. Melihat jam diatas lemari tv yang sudah menunjukan jam tujuh lebih dua puluh enam menit. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi membasuh diri dan bersiap ke kampus .

 **To : Chanyeol Hyung**

 **Lebih baik berusaha untuk tidak berjanji. Daripada berusaha mencari-cari alasan atas janji yang tidak dipenuhi**.

 **{T}o{B}aekhyun{C}hanyeol**

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Teman..aku hanyalah penulis amatir yang bisa salah dan khilaf. Jadi jika ada kata yyang kurang. Typo. Atau apapun tolong diberitahu. Maaf tulisan saya rada acak adul-kaya saya-. Jadi kalau mau silahkan. Selama itu tak mengandung sara. Gunakan bahasa yang baik. Agar tak ada yang tesinggung.

Oh ya, setiap chapter berjudul ya. Seperti diatas. Nah kalau kalian tak keberatan silahkan komen mau judul apa untuk chap 2.. yang menurut saya menarik akan saya ambil.

Salam Chanbaek.


End file.
